Stryfe (N-Strike Elite)
|Ammo type = Elite Darts |Firingcapacity = 6 (clip) |Batteries = 4 "AA" batteries |Internals = Flywheel system |Size = 2.9" x 10.1" x 16.6" (no accessories) |Weight = 0.8 lbs (no battery, no clip) 0.3kg (no battery, no clip) |Primemech = Acceleration trigger |Firemode = Semi-automatic |ROF = 3-4 darts per second |Flatrange = 45-50 feet 13.7-15.2 meters |Anglerange = 75 feet 22.8 meters}} The Stryfe is a Nerf blaster that was released in 2013 under the N-Strike Elite series. It requires four "AA" batteries to be operated. It comes packaged with a six dart clip, six Elite Darts, and instructions. Details The Stryfe is a small, semi-automatic, clip system-compatible flywheel blaster. It features a small acceleration trigger which allows for the blaster to be powered up for firing. It also has two tactical rails: a small one below the muzzle and a long one at the top rear of the blaster. There are barrel extension and shoulder stock attachment points as well. The clip release button is located in front of the firing trigger, below the trigger guard. The muzzle has a counter-clockwise rifled texture, similar to the Retaliator's barrel extension. Opening the top jam door slows the flywheel faster than normal; this appears to be a safety mechanism and works even if power is lost before the flywheel stops spinning. It advertises a firing range of up to seventy-five feet (twenty-two meters). Official description History The Stryfe (originally spelled Strife) was first announced in a Wired article about the N-Strike Elite series There was an older version of the Stryfe that was available for the first few months of the Stryfe's release that had boosted motors. It is unknown as to why the motors were downgraded. After releasing the N-Strike Elite Stryfe, Hasbro updated and re-released it with a better dart sensor lock that is wider. This eliminated problems customers were having with older clips and darts not working properly with the blaster. Newer, fixed versions of the Stryfe have an "A" at the end of their serial number. In 2014, an Elite XD variant of the Stryfe was released. Later versions of the XD Stryfe do away with the dart sensor completely, a trend that would follow suit with newer releases. In 2017, the Stryfe was re-released under the N-Strike Modulus series. The Stryfe was re-released twice in 2018: one re-release under the BattleCamo Series and another under the N-Strike Elite series as the Stryfe CQ-10. Both 2018 variants include a few additional accessories, such as a banana clip, a Folding Grip, a Proximity Barrel, and a shoulder stock. Color schemes The Stryfe has been released with the following color schemes: * N-Strike Elite (blue, white, gray, and orange) * Elite XD (orange, white, and gray) Value packs The Stryfe was also released with a Double Your Darts value pack that comes packaged with six extra Special Edition Elite Darts. It has also been released in its own Mission Kit, the Stryfe CS-18 Mission Kit, along with a barrel extension, a shoulder stock, an Assault Grip, an eighteen dart clip, and eighteen Elite Darts. Modification The Stryfe is one of the most popular candidates for modification. The blaster is often modded with enhanced voltage, flywheels, 3D printed parts, cosmetic shell kits and even full-auto conversions. It is sometimes integrated with other blasters such as the Rayven. Removing locks can allow the user to pull the trigger freely and rev the blaster freely, and will mildly decrease jamming. Trivia *Due to the Stryfe not being designed with a specific extension in mind, the Retaliator's barrel extension tends to wobble when attached. **This problem can be fixed by simply putting pieces of paper in between the extension and Stryfe or put a thin layer of adhesive rubber padding. *Due to the inner barrel width of the Longstrike CS-6's barrel extension, it will be worn down on the inside when attached to the Stryfe (if it can be attached at all). It does not wobble like the Retaliator's barrel extension, however. *It is believed to be derived from the popular Barricade RV-10 clip system modification, which attaches a clip well to a Barricade, effectively making it a clip-fed blaster. The Stryfe eliminates the need for this modification. *The definition of "strife" is an angry disagreement or conflict. *The Stryfe is referred to as the "Stryfe CS-18" in its Mission Kit. ** In addition, it has the "CS" number code instead of "ECS", even though it's battery-operated; a similar naming convention was used for the Rayven CS-18 and the RapidStrike CS-18. *The 2018 N-Strike Elite re-release's name was originally given to the BattleCamo variant, on leaked packaging images. The change for this is unknown. Gallery References External links * pl:Stryfe ru:Stryfe Category:Hasbro blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike Elite blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Flywheel system blasters Category:Semi-automatic blasters Category:Clip system blasters Category:Battery-operated blasters Category:Re-released blasters Category:Discontinued blasters Category:Detachable shoulder stock-compatible blasters Category:Barrel extension-compatible blasters Category:Blasters with tactical rails